a Narnian tale
by GranuaileEmrys
Summary: Narnia is under the rule of the kings and queens of old and Caspian. In our world there are five teenagers who find themselves in Narnia. they soon fall in love with the kings and queens. but what happens when a new threat arises? sorry suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A Narnian tale

"I so don't want to be here." I complained as I walked through the doors to my own personal hell, high school. I never understood why people liked it so much. I mean yea I get to see my friends and I guess I have a few interesting classes but I'd rather be somewhere else. Actually I'd rather be in another world entirely. Where beasts talk anf where women wear long dresses and men were actually gentlemen. With bows and arrows, swords, and catapults instead of guns, bombs, and nuclear weapons. Where there are four great rulers under the names of High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy. If you haven't figured out what I'm talking about then you're really slow. I'm talking about Narnia. High King Peter, if he was real, would be the love of my life.

"At least we get to make fun of those kids on the field trip today." My sister, Lizzie's, voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I guess so. Which school is it that's coming again?" I asked

"Durfee I think."

"GENNY!" I heard my name being called from the mob of people that was in front of us. It was actually a rare occurrence when someone actually called me that. My real name was Kaitie but I hate it so only a few people call me Genny.

"Hayley-ann?" I said loudly causing people to look at me funny but I ignored them and ran towards her engulfing her in a hug. Hayley-ann, otherwise known as Hayls, was one of my bestfriends. She was the one who originally got me obsessed with Narnia.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her

"I'm on that stupid field trip thing. I mean who goes on a field trip to another school?" She said as she wrinkled her face in disgust. Lizzie and me just laughed at her expression.

"What lunch do you think you have?" I asked and she looked down at her temporary schedule.

"Um, I think last." I looked over her shoulder at the schedule and I nodded my head.

"Now you get to meet all my friends!" I said excitedly the first bell rang signaling we had to go to our homerooms so we went our separate ways.

Page Break

I just sat down at lunch across from Lizzie, and surrounded by a bunch of my friends. Once Hayls sat down I decided to introduce her to them all.

"Hayls this is Adam, Zane, Luke, John, Megan and Carlee."

"Wow that's a lot of people." She said and we all laughed

"What the hell is that?" someone called. I turned around to see what they were talking about. In the center of the cafeteria there was a black hole like thing. Or a portal or some sort.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey guys here's the next update. I hope you all like it. I know the first one kind of started off slow but it gets better. The first few chapters though are very fluffy just so you can get to know the characters. Reviews are love. **

**3 Genny**

A Narnian tale

Chapter 2

_Previously: Hayley-ann came to Genny's school for a field trip (_**A.N: no we don't actually have field trips to our school but it happened like that in my dream…just so you all know) **_When Genny was introducing Hayley-ann to all her friends a portal thing appeared in the middle of the cafeteria._

On the other side of the portal you could see what looked like a forest. Girls suddenly screamed and everyone started to back away from it. The forest on the other side looked really familiar. It took me a few minutes to realize where it was.

"Hayls, do you know what that looks like?" I asked. I saw her look more closely at the portal. She gasped.

"Narnia!" she gasped again

"exactly!" as soon as I agreed we started running forward. Just before we hit the portal I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from the portal.

"NO! PETER!" I called as my arms reached for the portal.

"You have no idea where that leads so how do you know that you won't die?" I heard Zane say behind me still not letting me go. I looked around for Hayley-ann. I saw she was basically next to me and in the same position that I was but she was being held back by Adam.

"Excuse me but I know exactly where it leads." I told him a British accent already forming in my excitement for Narnia.

"Well I'm not letting you two _**girls**_ go alone." He said. I stopped squirming for a minute. I tried to look at him around my shoulder.

"What does being a girl have to do with anything?" I asked a bit more annoyed with him now.

"Nothing, but if you're going then so am I" he said I huffed in annoyance.

"Me too," Adam said.

"I wanna come." Lizzie said. She really didn't want to come but because Adam was she was because she had a huge crush on him. She stepped away from the crowd and walked toward Adam. Soon Hayley-ann and me got set free and I turned to the rest of the cafeteria.

"Anyone else want to come?" I was met scared faces and shaking heads. I shrugged my shoulders and turned around towards the portal. Once we go to the entrance Zane and Adam went first and then Lizzie. We heard gasps behind us but didn't bother to look at them. Finally Hayley-ann and I walked through.

**A.N. What did you guys think? I know the chapters need to be longer and they are just these are really short for some reason. Reviews are love! 3 Genny**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I had to go to Virginia for Christmas with my dad. Hope you all had a happy holiday (which ever one it was). I've got up to chapter 8 finished now it's up to me to type them up so here's chapter 3!

"Why did I decide to come here again?" Lizzie asked as we found ourselves in the middle of a forest. The portal had closed behind us almost immediately.

"Where do we go now?" Adam asked looking around.

"Well that depends," Hayley-ann said beside me.

"On what?" Zane asked looking a little nervous, even though he would never admit it.

"On what year it is," I said absent mindedly. I turned to one of the trees. "Excuse me?"

"Is she talking to a tree?" I heard Lizzie say behind me. Before I could turn around and glare at her, the wind picked up and a beautiful dryad appeared.

"What?! What Is that?" Adam asked as he backed away.

"A dryad" Hayley-ann said in a very duh tone.

"Excuse me miss, who is currently ruling over Narnia?" I asked in a friendly tone.

"Well not the White Witch of course. Who do you think?" she asked in return.

"High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy?" I asked.

"And King Caspian," the Dryad answered. I was in Shock. I turned to look at Hayley-ann to see that she was just as shocked as I was.

"And where in Narnia are we?" Hayley-ann asked as she regained her composure.

"You are near Glasswater. You can hear the waves on the shore. If you head northeast you will eventually hit Cair Paravel." She finished and another breeze picked up and took her away. I could hear her giggling as she played with the breeze.

"Okay well that thing said to go northeast so let's go." He said as he started walking southwest. As he walked past me I grabbed his arm and pointed in the opposite direction. "Right," he said as he looked down at his feet a blush on his face.

"Just follow us," Hayley-ann told them. I joined her at the front of the group and we started walking. About twenty minutes into our journey we could hear paws running behind us. I quickly turned around and saw a pack of wolves running towards us.

"Stop." Was the order from what seemed like the pack leader.

"You don't look like someone from Archenland or Colormen or even here." One of the wolves observed.

"Where are you going?" the wolf that told us to stop asked. I notice the wolves forming a circle around us.

"To Cair Paravel to alert the Kings and Queens that we somehow appeared here and we are not from this world." Hayley-ann said.

"We shall escort you there then." The leader said again.

"That would be lovely. But may we learn your names first?" I asked them.

"I am Griff and I am the leader of this pack and this is Antres my second in command. What, may I ask, are your names?"

"I am Gennivieve this is Haley-ann, Elizabeth, Zane, and Adam."

"Pleasure, we should start walking if we want to make it to Cair Paravel before nightfall." Griff told us and we started walking. It took us a few hours to get there but once we did we were overwhelmed by the beauty of Cair Paravel.

"Wow!" Hayley-ann exclaimed at its beauty.

"It's more beautiful then I could have imagined" I said in awe.

"Where the hell are we?" Zane said slightly annoyed.

"At Cair Paravel of course," Griff said

"It's the castle that the Kings and Queens of Narnia live in." I explained to them. He rolled his eyes and slumped against a tree.

"That's where we're stopping right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah because I'm tired," Lizzie agreed.

"Yes that is where we are stopping." Griff said as we started our final few steps to the castle.


	4. AN

**A/N hey guys thanks for the reviews and I promise I will update as soon as possible. I'm currently in Virginia right now on my February vacation visiting my dad and I can only get online when he goes to work in the mornings. I'll be sure to type up the chapters and I'll post sometime tomorrow for you guys. You're the best!**

**Genny**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, here's your update. I just want to warn you that in this chapter I sound like I'm full of myself but I'm really not because I'm not really describing myself. Anyway I hope you like it! PLEASE let me know what you think of it. Love you guys.**

**Genny **

Chapter 4

**Peter's P.O.V**

"High King Peter, King Caspian you are requested in the throne room immediately." An exhausted looking Faun named Mr. Tumnus said as he came rushing down the hallway after us. We were currently walking down the hallway Caspian and I took a quick worried glance at each other before following Mr. Tumnus down the way that he came. When we reached our destination I saw that my three siblings were already seated in their assigned thrones. Caspian and I walked towards our own and sat down. Seconds later the doors were thrown open and in came some of our wolves surrounding 5 humans. My eyes fell on the girl who seemed to be leading the group. She was in front of the others but about a foot and only inches in front of another girl. The girl who was in front hand long waist length light brown hair and brown eyes, she was skinny but not to skinny and she looked strong, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. When they reached the bottom of the steps that lead to the thrones the two girls in front fell to one knee and lowered their heads. I saw the other three humans look at the girls strangely.

"You may stand," I said and the stood up.

"State your names please." Caspian said to my left. I noticed everyone look at the girl in the front.

"My name is Gennivieve; this is Hayley-ann, Elizabeth, Adam, and Zane." She pointed to them each in Turn. Gennivieve seemed to be the leader and Hayley-ann her second hand. I tore my eyes away from Gennivieve to look at Hayley-ann. She was strange looking. She had white blonde hair with green at the bottom of her hair and she had green eyes with strange make up around them. I noticed her eyes staring to my right. I looked to see that she was staring at Edmund who was staring straight back at her. I am High King Peter the Magnificent, This is King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, Queen Lucy The Valiant, and King Caspian." I said listing off who everyone was.

"Oh this will be wonderful! You must stay here and then we can show you all around Narnia and the castle! It will be so much fun!" Lucy said I tuned to look at her. She had grown into a lovely young woman. She was now 13 years old.

"Yes please stay. Of course it's up to you though," I said to them. They looked at each other then at Gennivieve. She turned to look at me. Our eyes met and she quickly looked down.

"We thank you for the offer and we are very grateful but we feel we will be imposing too much."

"You will not be imposing." I said as I stood up and walked down the steps. Once I was in front of Gennivieve I stopped "We insist." She smiled warmly and nodded her head.

"Oh wonderful," Susan said happily "Now we can show you around the castle since it will be your new home."

"Mr. Tumnus, will you please tell the maids to get five rooms ready? Our guests will need somewhere to sleep." I told the faun barely looking away from Gennivieve.

We decided to start with the grounds and the gardens to show our new guests so to give the maids some time to make up the rooms.

"Let's go to the beach!" Lucy exclaimed "Please Peter?" I nodded my head and she grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her towards the beach. I fell slightly behind lost in my thoughts. I over heard Susan talking about dresses and things to the others and I started to think about how beautiful Gennivieve would look in a dress made for a queen.

"Wake up Dolly Daydream," someone said beside me breaking me out of my thoughts. "Come on we are falling behind and I want to see the beach." I turned my head to the side and saw the object of my day dreams standing beside me.

"Well then It's a good thing that I know where we are going, isn't it?" I said smirking. She smile back at me and nodded her head.

"That's a very good thing because I don't feel like getting lost."

"The wolves tell me that you were walking towards here and you even knew where you were going. How is that?" I wanted to ask that since she first arrived.

"When we first arrived I asked a Dryad. My friends, besides Hayley-ann, thought I was crazy for trying to talk to a tree." She said laughing slightly at the memory.

"Wait so the Dryad didn't just appear to you guys? You went looking for one? How did you know you would find Dryads? Did you know where you were?" I probably would have continued with the questions if she hadn't stepped in front of me and covered my mouth. When she knew I had stopped she pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry your highness, but I had to stop you somehow." She looked down at her feet. I chuckled.

"It's okay. Oh and by the way just call me Peter or Pete if you wish." I told her as I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me. She smiled and nodded her head. "Now please have mercy and answer the questions," I begged. She giggled and nodded again.

"Well for your first question no she didn't come and find us yes I went to find her, though it wasn't very hard seeing as we landed in a forest. I knew there were Dryads because I knew we were in Narnia." She said. By now we made it to the beach and we had taken off our shoes and were walking down near the water.

"How did you know you were in Narnia?"

"Well in my world this is all a children's book series. Actually I have them with me." She said as she pulled a book out of her bag that I hadn't realized she was wearing. She handed the book to me and I quickly flipped through the pages.

"May I please borrow this book so that I can read it?" I asked her. She giggled and shook her head no. "Why not?"

"Because I don't know how much of it is true and I don't want to alter Narnian history. If by some chance I meet up with Aslan I shall ask him if I can show you." I sighed it was a very good reason.

"Are you guys mentioned in the stories?" I asked her after a long pause. We were almost back at Cair Paraval by now. I could see the others talking in the court yard. We were walking through the gates when her answer finally came.

"no" she answered sadly but with a hint of curiosity hidden in her voice. I looked at her but didn't have time to respond before Susan and Lucy grabbed her arm to drag her to get proper clothing for a young lady. As the two girls were pulled away from us I turned to look at the two boys. They looked uncomfortable not being around the two people that knew about where they were

"Come on boys lets go get you proper clothing and maybe explain where you are and get you more comfortable here." Edmund said to them as we led them to the tailor.


	6. another AN :

A/N: hey guys I feel like I'm giving you guys to many A/N and not enough chapters :( I'm really sorry about that. I have to wait till I see my dad again so I can get my laptop back because it crashed and he kept it down in Virginia to fix it (long story). Anyway the reason I can't use the computer I'm on is because it's screwed up and won't let me do some things with it that I need to get done. I promise that as soon as I get my laptop that this update will be the first thing to get done. PLEASE PLEASE don't hate me! If you want to see what the characters look like just go to my profile. Love you guys

Genny


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N I'M BACK! I kinda feel like I've been gone forever! Anyway here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

**Genny's POV**

By the rime we were finished we had tried on about a million dresses. Susan had made sure that we would have plenty of dresses of many different colors and for many different occasions. She had me a little worried because she made sure we each had a dress for war. When I asked her why she told me "just in case" and quickly changed the subject. I decided I would talk to Peter about it later.

"Gennivieve!" Someone called. I turned around to see Edmund walking towards me.

"Hello Edmund," I greeted. I know that he had told me I could call him Ed but I liked Edmund better.

"Hello Gennivieve, I have a question for you." He said as soon as he caught up to me.

"And I have an answer." I told him with a smile. He smiled back at me and we started walking in the direction I was aimlessly wondering in.

"You seem to be the leader of the group. Does Hayley-ann look up to you, for advice and such?" he asked looking down at his feet.

"Yes she does look to me for advice just like I look to her for advice. Hayley-ann and I are like sisters and we are both the leaders of the group. Hayley-ann isn't very social with brand new people." I admitted to him.

"Could you maybe ask her about me?" He asked. I couldn't believe that event he was like men back home.

"I won't have to" I could read the confusion in his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because she likes you a lot already, I can tell by the way she acts around you." The smile on his face grew.

"In that case do I have your permission to court her?" I looked at him and he was looking back down at his feet.

"Yes you have my permission but take it slowly. Hayley-ann is not a people person." I told him

"I will take as long as I have to."

"Now I have a question for you," he looked at me "do you know where Peter is?"

"He's around here somewhere. Why?"

"I wanted to ask him a question." I told him truthfully and he nodded his head.

"Okay let us go and find him."

**Two hours later**

Edmund and I had walked around the entire castle trying to find Peter. When we did find him he was walking around the castle aimlessly like I was before.

"There you are!" Edmund said in a slightly annoyed tone. Peter looked utterly confused.

"We've been looking for you for about two straight hours. The plus side being, I now know the entire castle." I told him.

"Why were you looking for me?" Peter asked ignoring my plus side.

"I have a question for you. Well I had one but now I've forgotten it."

"Well maybe you'll remember it. But until then maybe you would like to take a walk with me?" he asked with a smile. I smiled back and nodded. I hadn't noticed that we were alone until I looked around and saw the Edmund had disappeared.

"So I realized that we are treating you well but I know nothing about you." Peter said as we were walking through the garden.

"Well what would you like to know?" I asked but I never found out a response because just then a roar came from the throne room. Peter and I looked at each other before taking off running in that direction. When we got to the doors I was ahead of Peter by a foot.

"HA! I won!" I said

"You must have had a head start then." Peter said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. As we entered I noticed everybody looking at us. The Kings and Queens minus Peter were all on their thrones while Hayley-ann, Zane, Adam and Liz were next to the platform which the thrones were on.

"Sorry we were on a walk when you called." Peter said apologetically. Aslan looked us up and down.

"Which turned into a run, I see." The great lion said as he walked up to us. It amazed me that with all four paws on the ground Aslan was taller then I was. It was strange to be so close to a lion. My body was telling me to run but I knew Aslan would never hurt me. He stopped about a foot in front of us. "Peter, please go stand with the others and Gennivieve, please stand with your friends." We nodded before going to where Aslan wanted us.

"Now that I have you all here I think it's about time I tell you of another prophecy." He began

"Another prophecy?" Peter asked with astonishment in his tone.

"Yes another prophecy." Aslan said and gave Peter a look that told him not to interrupt again. I giggled slightly and saw Aslan's ears twitch at the sound. HE turned around to look at us. Our eyes met and I saw caring, kind and fierce eyes. He took a step forward and everyone but Hayley-ann and I took a step back.

"You are very strong and your love is beyond compare. Even though you have just arrived, the love you hold for this land and for its people is strong. The book you carry is safe to show the others. I do what I want and the book isn't true. You are a fierce leader and you always make sure everyone is safe. The plans in your head will help you in the next few months. Just remember to listen to your friends because they will help you also." Aslan told me. I nodded my head and he smiled a small smile and turned to Hayley-ann.

"Hayley-ann, you are lucky to have such a great friend. Always remember that Gennivieve will always listen to your concerns and thoughts. Your thoughts will be very important very soon." When he finished he looked at the three remaining.

"I see that you three are scared of where you are and everything is coming as a great shock to you but your friends are here for you. Just remember that no _**Narnian**_ will ever hurt you. You will, however, have to learn how to listen to Gennivieve. And now for the prophecy." He turned to look at the monarchs. "There will be a war against the Tetians-"

"Who are the Tetians?" Edmund asked. For the first time since Aslan started talking to us I looked up at the kings and Queens. I could read the worry etched onto each of their faces.

"Gennivieve, I think you might be an expert on the Tetians since you have written about them." Aslan said turning to me. I sighed, I did know the Tetians. I thought they were just characters in my stories.

"The Tetians, I'm guessing are from the Wildlands of the North. They are fierce warriors. That is all they are trained for, war. I'm guessing they want to create a military take over of Narnia." I said Aslan nodded and turned back to the Kings and Queens.

"You will have to listen to your new...friends. They will be your strongest weapons against them. Let Gennivieve and Hayley-ann help you. That is all I can say." Aslan said and turned around to leave.

"Aslan, can we persuade you to stay?' Susan asked going into the role of Woman of the house. Aslan turned and looked at her with a sad smile on his face.

"Not this time dear one, you must start on your plans for the war that is to come." He turned around and then he was gone.

**What did you guys think? I have a question for you guys. In this story there isn't a lot of Lizzie, Adam and Zane I'm really saving them for the sequel but do you guys want me to get more into them? Also this is the first time trying to develop two relationships at once so it's mostly Genny and Peter but I'll try and get more Edmund and Hayley-ann.**

**Genny**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N In this chapter I mention my name not being my name…just so you all know my real name is Gennivieve and Kaitlyn is just a made up name. Please don't start calling me Kaitlyn. Thank you!**

Chapter 6

"A war?" Lucy gasped "How will we deal with this? It has only been a few years since our last war."

"Your people won't fight with you?" Adam asked bluntly.

"Well of course they will but it doesn't mean we want to risk loosing our people's lives." Susan spoke up. I looked over at Pete. Shock was evident on his face. He was gazing down at his feet without moving except for his shoulders slightly moving up and down with his breathing.

"Peter," I said and he looked up and our eyes met. I could read every emotion going trough him. "Everything will be okay." He nodded once and after a few seconds of silence he left the room. Susan watched after him and I did too.

"I'll go talk to him," I said and turned to leave. Once I was through the doors I started to walk through the hallway. "Peter?" I called

"I believe he's in the library, Lady Gennivieve." A lady centaur said.

"Thank you. Um-where is that?" She pointed at the double doors at the end of the hallway. I smiled at her and thanked her again. I started to walk in that direction and when I reached the doors I opened the door and was met with a pacing Peter.

"Peter, you need to calm down. Everything will be okay." I told him after a few minutes of silently watching him. He jumped and looked at me, pausing for only a second. I sighed and walked over to him. As he walked past me again I grasped him by the shoulders and pulled him to the nearest couch.

"Peter calm down. Why don't you grab a book or something as a distraction? Or ask me any question you can think of." I told him. He contemplated it for a minute and looked at me.

"What is your full name?" He finally asked.

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"On if you want my birth name or the name everyone calls me." He thought about it for a few minutes.

"Both,"

"Well my birth name is Kaitlyn Marie Sheehan but the full name that everyone calls me is Gennivieve Marie Beaudoin."

"Why don't they call you Kaitlyn?"

"Because I hate my name and my friends claim I look like a Gennivieve. Then later on they wanted to give me a full name so that they could yell at me." I shrugged.

"Okay, can I see that book now?" He asked and I smiled and nodded. I grabbed my bag and took the book out. He readily grabbed it eagerly from my hands and flipped through the pages. I giggled at him and he momentarily looked up at me so he could glare. The glare only made me laugh harder to which he smiled slightly. Suddenly he closed the book and looked over at me.

"Usually it would be Susan coming up with this first, but I think we should throw a ball." Just as he finished the sentence Susan stormed into the Library, throwing the doors open, and looked at the two of us.

"You know, I was thinking that we should throw a ball." Peter and I looked at each other and snickered. "We should try and get the Narnians calm especially after they hear the news. Oh and we should invite the Archenlanders. This will be an amazing ball!" she exclaimed excitedly.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I have to do homework and pack for a trip that I'm going on tomorrow but I promise that I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Genny**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this is so late! I just changed the rating. Sorry if you guys were all looking forward to M rated stuff but I changed it to T rated. I just don't think this one is going to go into much detail about some stuff. So, sorry to disappoint you.**

**Genny**

Chapter 7 **Hayley-ann's POV**

It's been two weeks since Aslan came and told us the prophecy and the castle was in total chaos. And to add to it Susan thought it would be a good idea to throw a ball. We had a week until the ball was supposed to happen. Every Narnian would be there and even many of the Archenlanders are coming. I wonder what they'll be like.

"There you are," I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Edmund standing there smiling at me. I blushed and looked at the floor. Well what do you expect me to do? How would you react to the guy you've been in love with for three years, especially since said boy was supposed to be a fictional character.

"Here I am," I mocked shyly. He smiled and looked down at his feet.

'Would-would you like to take a walk with me to uh get out of all the uh commotion?" He stuttered out shifting from foot to foot.

"I'd love to," I said as confidently as I could. We started towards the gardens and once we were outside Edmund began to speak.

"So I was wondering, do you fancy one of those guys that you all arrived with?" He asked me and I giggled at the wording. What can I say? I'm not used to it yet.

"No I don't, I don't really know them." I shrugged. He nodded in understanding.

"Would you like to accompany me to the ball then?" he asked and I looked at him in shock. "I really like you Hayley-ann."

"y-you do?"

"Yeah, you're beautiful, nice, caring, and a long list of other things that would take to long to state." I could see the truth behind his eyes. "So what do you say? Will you accompany me to the ball?"

"I would love to go to the ball with you and I really like you too." The smile on his face was brilliant. He looked into my eyes and leaned in closer. Our lips were only centimeters apart now.

"Edmund! Hayley-ann! Get a room!" Someone called from above us. We both looked up to see a balcony with Genny and Peter standing there laughing. I could feel the heat of my blush creeping up my face. I heard Gennivieve giggle before pulling Peter back into the castle.

"So where were we?" Edmund asked looking back at me. I blushed again and looked down at me feet. I felt a hand under my chin lifting my face to look into his eyes. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was gentle but still passionate. He pulled away before it could go to far and leaned his forehead against mine. It was the perfect moment.

**Peter's POV**

Genny and I were laughing like we were lunatics while walking around Cair Paraval.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" I managed to gasp out between laughs. Her laughter died down.

"What?" she asked, confusion was dripping from her voice.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" I asked again. She stared in shock for a few minutes before she ran over and hugged me. I twirled her around.

"Yes! A million times yes!" She cried out and I placed her back on the ground. She had a huge smile on her face and I'm sure it was matching my own. I bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. I felt her kiss me back after a few seconds and I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Oh and you tell us to get a room?" Edmund exclaimed making his presence known. I turned to look at him and Hayley-ann who was quietly giggling beside him. I looked back at Genny and saw her looking at the floor, blushing. I chuckled before putting my arm around her and pulling her close to me. I kissed the top of her head and I felt her put her arms around my waist.

"We had a room until you came in." I said mockingly. Edmund laughed and shook his head. He grabbed Hayley-ann's hand and walked out of the room.

"Sweetie, their gone now," I said and kissed the top of her head again. She looked up at me.

"Well that was slightly embarrassing." She said and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't believe that she was mine. I've only known her for half a month but it was all it took to fall in love with her. I knew that Aslan brought her here not just to help Narnia but to be with me and to make me happy. All I could hope is that Aslan wouldn't take her away from me.

"Peter, Genny, the Archenlanders are arriving and we need to go to the throne room to greet them." Susan said as she stormed into the room. We looked over at her and she stared at us questionably. We nodded our heads and when she turned around to leave, we quickly followed her.

**Genny's POV**

As we entered the throne room I noticed that all the monarchs we sanding there. I also noticed Hayley-ann standing on Edmund's right with her hands folded together. I smiled at how right she looked up there next to him. I felt Peter take my hand and pull me up to the thrones.

"Genny, stand like Hayley-ann and don't worry, you'll be fine." Susan said as she Peter sat down in his throne. I stood on his right and took in a deep breath. I looked around the room and noticed that Elizabeth, Zane and Adam were standing just off the raised area that the thrones were on. They looked as nervous as I felt. "Don't worry Genny." Peter whispered to me as I tensed when the doors opened. I forced myself to calm down as the Archenlanders walked in. When they go to the steps the bowed and stepped aside so a man, who looked to be about 40 years old, could step through.

_**IMPORTANT!**_** Sorry guys that this is cut off so suddenly but I wanted to give you something to read and I was going to finish off this chapter but I realized that I had packed my story away for Florida. I'm going on a trip with my school's music department to Disney so we can perform and it's at my school until tomorrow morning. I'm really sorry and this will be updated as soon as I get home**


	10. Chapter 7 rest of chapter

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't have time to finish updating it before I went to Disney with my music department and I left you in the middle of a chapter. I feel so bad about that so here is the rest of the chapter and I'll update more as soon as I can. But school is coming to an end and I got finals coming up and work I have to get done so I might not get anything posted for a while….sorry.**

**Genny**

***Last chapter Continued***

"High King Peter, It is a pleasure as always; King Edmund, King Caspian, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy always an honor to see you as well." The man said.

"King Admin, always good to see you and welcome to Narnia. I would like to introduce you to our guests Lady Gennivieve to my right and to King Edmund's right Lady Hayley-ann, and over there is Elizabeth, Zane, and Adam." Peter introduced everyone. We all curtsied or bowed and King Admin bowed in return.

"A pleasure to meet you all," He said smiling. His smile reached his bluish green eyes and I noticed he had laugh lines around them. At last I finally relaxed after seeing how kind King Admin seemed. I started to notice everything. King Admin had the look of a warrior but still compassionate. He had short brown hair and he looked to be about six foot tall. He was wearing traditional Archenlander clothing and had an entourage of ten or so people. "I would like to introduce you to my wife and children: My wife, Queen Lilith; my eldest son, Prince Tanslin; my youngest son, Prince Comlin; and my daughter, Princess Maligra." King Admin pointed to each as he introduced them. Queen Lilith was very pretty. She wore an elegant gown that reached the floor. She had her dark brown wavy hair down so it reached about the middle of her back. Her muddy brown eyes looked around the room to occupy her time while her husband talked. Prince Tanslin had the looks of his mother but his eyes were hard yet kind. He, like his father, was a good man and you could tell he was a great warrior. He stood taller then his father but only by a few inches and he seemed very quiet and shy. Prince Comlin was shorter then his brother and about the same height as his father. He had long straight-ish brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like he'd never been to war and never seen anything outside of his castle. He seemed like the type that would run away when it came time to battle. He stood very proud as if he was the most important person in the room. Princess Maligra looked to be about 13 or 14 and she too had long, wavy, brown hair that was a little longer then shoulder length. Her eyes we like he mother's but like her eldest brother she seemed more like her father. She had caring eyes but she also seemed very shy. She stood shyly behind her mother as if she were hiding herself. She looked uncomfortable next to her mother, as if she didn't belong there.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sure after your long journey you and your men would like to rest a little before dinner and the ladies, I'm sure, would probably like to clean up a little. Am I right?" Peter asked thoughtfully.

"That would be wonderful," King Admin replied with a smile. Peter looked over at a group of centaurs and nodded at them.

"Our centaurs will show you all to your rooms." Peter said. Before taking leave the foreign monarch bowed once again. Once everyone one left Peter turned to look at me and smiled.

"You did a good job. I half expected you to freak out." He told me before kissing the back of my hand.

"Gee, thanks. Glad to know you think so highly of me." I said sarcastically. He laughed and started to pull me out of the room.

"Let's go for a walk." He suggested as we walked out of the room.

**A/N okay so there is the rest of my chapter. I won't be able to update until the weekend of the 29****th**** because my dad has me for visitation (I hate divorce!). So leave comments and please don't give up on me. I'm trying to update as much as possible.**


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N So here is the update! I hope you like it! I also kind of put some American History in there. It's some fun fact type thing for those who didn't know it. In the original writing of this (because I actually hand write everything) it was completely different. I actually enjoyed writing Maligra. I'm also going to try and put more of Zane, Adam, and Elizabeth in here. Please tell me if you want those three to be a certain way because I have no idea what I'm going to do with them.**

**Genny**

**Chapter 8**

Once we reached the garden we started to talk. It was just small talk for a while. Things such as the ball coming up the Narnians, the weather and things like that.

"What's it like where you're from?" Peter asked after a pause of silence. We were walking hand in hand through the grounds.

"Um-futuristic I suppose," I said "We have many technologies and people are-different." It was hard to explain. Peter thought about it for a minute.

"Different, how?" was his response a few minutes later.

"Well people are a lot less formal, they talk in slang, and they don't treat themselves or others with respect. They swear a lot and don't really care about anything but themselves." I told him honestly. We walked in silence for a while as Peter processed what I told him.

"Did you have a hero or someone you looked up to in your world? What were they like?" He asked. I had to really think about that.

"I would have to say Gerard Way and he's amazing! He is very inspirational." I said.

"What does he do? Why is he your hero?"

"Well, he's a musician and he's my hero because he always says to be yourself and to stand up for what you believe."

"That's a good reason," He said smiling. I nodded in response. "What kind of music?"

"Nothing you would know. Music has become a lot different from when you were back on earth." I said grimly. I was surprised at everything I remembered. It was all fading away but I still remembered some stuff. After a few minutes of just walking and Peter asking random questions that popped into his head we ran into Princess Maligra.

"High King Peter," She said nervously. She curtsied before looking around nervously for, what I assumed an escape.

""Hello Princess Maligra, This is Lady Gennivieve," He said introducing me. I curtsied at the princess and she did the same back.

"Peter!" Someone called. We all turned to see Lucy on a balcony near by. "The Narnian council needs to see you for a meeting." She then walked back inside giving no time for Peter to agree or refuse to go.

"It seems that I am needed elsewhere. Why don't you two ladies get to know each other?" Peter asked giving me a pleading look. I smiled and nodded.

"I would love to. But it's all up to you, Princess." I said turning to Maligra.

"U-um I g-guess so," She stuttered nervously.

"Well, then I'll so you two later." He bowed to us and walked towards the entrance of the castle. As Princess Maligra and I started to walk I noticed her visibly relax.

"C-can I a-ask you a q-question?" She asked. I smiled warmly at her.

"Of course," I told her encouragingly.

"How are you so comfortable around people? How can you know the right thing to say? How can you be so comfortable around The High King and the other rulers? Even when my family and I came in you seemed calm." She started to ramble.

"Those are good questions. I wasn't always this confidant. I was just as shy as you are when I was around your age. I was especially nervous around boys. I guess I just learned that no one is perfect and everyone is going to make mistakes and have embarrassing moments. Now I'm not afraid to let people see the real me. I know my friends will still be there no matter what." I told her. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I wish I could show the real me." She said sadly. I looked over at her.

"Around me you can be." She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You will not approve of my nature. It is not proper for a princess." She said looking anywhere but at me.

"Trust me, I come from a place that is very different form here and difference is a good thing there. Don't worry about it. You can be yourself around me and I can teach you how to be more confident if you want." I told her. She smiled.

"I'd like that." She said happily.

"Lady Gennivieve, The kings have requested an audience with you. From my understanding it is urgent and must take your immediate attention." Mr. Tumnus said running over to us. I nodded my head.

"Princess, I'm going to have to continue this conversation at a later time" I said smiling warmly at her. She smiled back.

"Please call me Maligra or even Mal if you wish." She said I nodded. I curtsied and followed Mr. Tumnus back towards the castle doors. I was led down a long hallway. We stopped at a pair of doors. I opened the doors and stepped inside. The room was huge. It was a circular room. Seats and desks were lined up. They all faced towards the back of the room. They were separated into two sections, one side on the left, one on the right and a path through the middle. The room was filled with Narnians. The three kings sat in front of the Narnians. Next to the three kings were Zane, Adam, Elizabeth, and Hayley-ann. The kings sat in thrones on a platform while Hayley-ann also sat in a throne, though slightly smaller, next to Edmund and Zane, Adam, and Elizabeth sat in chairs just below the platform. I noticed a seat similar to Hayley-ann's next to Peter.

"Hello, Gennivieve. Please come and sit up here." Peter said formally. I did as I was told. I frowned on the inside. I always hated doing what I was told. Peter got up and walked off the platform and to where the first line of Narnian representatives sat. "Everyone, this is Lady Gennivieve. Aslan brought her and Lady Gennivieve along with Zane, Adam, and Elizabeth to help us win this battle against the Tetians." Peter announced. After a short pause Peter led me up to the platform. Edmund stood up.

"Does anyone know anything about the Tetians? Or does anyone have a strategy?" He asked. A Faun stood up on the right side of the room about 4 rows back.

"I think we should just go in there and kill them all." He said.

"Annihilate the problem. That could work." Caspian said thoughtfully. I shook my head.

That would cause us to look like the bad guys. It could lead to your allies turning against you." I said.

"What do you mean?" Both Edmund and Hayley-ann asked at the same time.

"What I mean is that if you were to just go and attack Narnia would look like the bad guys and they might decide to side with the Tetians because they feel bad for them." I clarified.

"Then what should we do?" The faun asked as if I had no brain.

"Wait it out. If they so desperately want war they'll attack. But by making them attack us first you can secure support or neutrality from other countries. It would also give you the advantage of fighting on your own land instead of the Wildlands of the North." I said. I noticed that Peter looked thoughtful.

"So you expect us to just sit here and wait for them to attack? What happens if we are not ready?" A centaur asked.

"I'm not saying don't be ready. I'm saying stay ready and when they attack, they attack and we fight back. In the meantime, at the ball we should have guards at every door and all of the monarchs should have their weapons and a guard on them at all times. I have a feeling the Tetians will attack the day of the ball. It would be a perfect opportunity for them to get through." The room was silent.

"She has an excellent point." Peter said next to me.

"I agree. She has come up with a great plan. But what about while we are fighting, any plans for that?" Edmund asked the crowd.

"Total and complete war," Hayley-ann said under her breath.

"What?" Edmund, Peter, Caspian, and I all asked.

"Total and complete war," Hayley-ann said loud enough for the entire room to hear.

"Fighting Joe! Hayley-ann very good paying attention in history, I'm proud of you." I said with a smile.

"Would you like to explain what you are talking about?" A Narnian yelled from somewhere in the room.

"Back in our world, our country had a civil war. During the Civil War there was a man named Joseph Hooker. Joseph Hooker was nicknamed 'Fighting Joe'. His idea for war was that you beat them with numbers. You either make them surrender or kill them all. If I am correct we have a lot more soldiers then the Tetians." The room was silent again as everyone thought this plan through. Eventually Peter stood up.

"For the time we will do as Lady Gennivieve says. If circumstances change then we will come up with a new plan." Peter said. A Narnian stood up.

"I'm sorry but I do not believe that women should be in this war council." He said. Hayley-ann, Elizabeth, and I stood up angrily.

"What exactly are you saying?" Hayley-ann asked.

"I'm saying that war is no place for a woman and that women are not strong enough to fight in a war. Their emotions just get in the way of it all." Elizabeth was fuming. Hayley-ann looked calm but her eyes shown with fury. I looked at the Narnians.

"What is your name, sir?" I asked the tiger.

"Kosey, madam" He said.

"So Kosey you are saying that I would not be able to pick up a sword and defend myself?" I asked curiously. He had no idea what he was doing. I had studied fencing for the past six years. I was a pretty weird person. I had studied all kinds of fighting methods, as did Hayley-ann. We never knew if we would ever be sucked into Narnia and have to fight a war. Kosey nodded his head. "Who is your best sword fighter?" I asked

"King Edmund is, Lady Gennivieve." Kosey said. I turned to Edmund.

"What do you say? Would you be up for a challenge King Edmund?"

**A/N I seem to make Tumnus run a lot in this story. Anyway, what did you think? Please tell me what you think. If you have any ideas about any of the characters or what should happen just let me know and I'll try to work it in if I like it.**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't really updated in a while but here it is! This is a short update just to hold you over. On Thursday night or Friday afternoon before my flight I'll update a longer chapter. This was more of a filler chapter. Reviews are love!**

Chapter 9

Edmund looked around the room. I knew I put him in a tough spot. If he won then that would mean they would probably scold him in one way or the other because he hurt a woman but if he lost then Peter would tease him for getting beat by a girl.

"It would be a relaxed fight of course. No bets just a point that a woman can hold her own in a fight." I explained. Edmund looked at me. I read the worry in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this Genny?" Hayley-ann asked. I looked at her and saw the amusement in her eyes. She knew I would be able to fight him.

"There has to be another way to prove this." Peter said. I shook my head.

"Well I can't turn down a fight so therefore I must agree to it." Edmund said. I nodded. "We'll meet on the training grounds in half an hour." He declared and walked out of the room. I smirked to myself and also walked out of the room and towards my bedroom.

"Genny!" I heard Peter call. I turned and saw him running towards me. I waited for him to catch up and then continued to walk. "I really don't want you to do this. I don't want you to fight Ed." I rolled my eyes.

"Would you rather I fight you?" I asked. He looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head. "That's what I thought." I said as we got to my door. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready to fight" I walked into my room and found the outfit I was wearing when I first arrived. It was a tank top and jeans. I decided I'd wear the top but the pants wouldn't allow me to move as I would most likely have to. Just as I was faced with my dilemma I heard the door open. I spun around about to yell at whoever was entering when I saw that it was Lucy and Susan. I noticed that Susan was holding a pair of pants. I smiled.

"I thought that you might need these." Susan said smiling. I smiled back and grabbed them. They were very comfortable and easy to move around in. Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called and the door opened. Maligra stood shyly in the doorway.

"Is it true you are going to fight King Edmund?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Then I want to wish you good luck." I smiled at the young girl and thanked her.

"Well I have to go and show off a little." I said jokingly. Everyone laughed. Lucy held out a sword for me. I took it in my hand.

"We'll take you to the armory." Lucy said. I shook my head.

"I can't fight with all the armor on me." I said

"But Edmund will be covered in armor." Susan said gasping.

"Yes and it will slow him down. Don't worry about me Susan, Worry about your brother." I told her and walked to the field. When I arrived everyone was there. All the representatives and the Archenlanders were surrounding the circle that Edmund and I would fight in. When I got into the circle Edmund looked at me like I was crazy.

"No armor?" He asked I shook my head 'no'. I swung my sword around in my hand. Suddenly Edmund attacked without warning. My block came right before his sword almost hit my face. I heard a gasp come from behind me and out of my peripheral vision I saw Peter tensing. I threw Edmund off of me and brought my sword down causing him to block. When he pushed me off my sword flew out of reach. I mentally slapped myself for not holding on to my sword tighter.

"Well, are we fighting until surrender?" Edmund asked as if he expected me to surrender all ready. "So I won?"

"Last time I checked I didn't surrender yet." I said and ran towards him. I grabbed his wrist and twisted. He dropped the sword and I pushed him back. I grabbed the weapon off the ground and posed to fight. I saw his eyes wonder top my sword now only a foot or so away. He threw himself forward towards it. I did a back handspring and grabbed it. I held the two swords in my hands and held them both aimed at him. His shoulders slumped.

"Fine, I surrender. You win." He said as he threw his hands up in the air. I smiled and turned to Kosey. He looked down at the ground ashamed.

"I apologies Lady Gennivieve, you seem to have a great deal of knowledge on how to fight." The Tiger said shyly.

"It is quite alright. Just remember that women can fight just as well as men." I said to him. He nodded and walked back towards the castle. We all meandered back. Peter walked up next to me.

"Promise me you won't do that again. You had me so worried." He said looking down at me. I shook my head.

"I can't make that promise." I told him. He sighed but I ignored it.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short but I have a huge final tomorrow and I have finals all week and then I'm leaving for vacation on Friday and I won't be able to update for a while. I hope you liked it though!**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well I hope you like this one. I really hope it will hold you over for the next two weeks. Now that it's summer, whenever I'm home or can get access to a computer you will get an update. I promise because I don't have to do much studying (I still got some summer assignments but it's not much.) Reviews are love!**

**Genny**

Chapter 10 **Peter's POV**

"I don't think that this is really much of a threat." One of the Narnians' said. After Edmund and Genny's fight we all came inside to discuss things some more. Edmund, Caspian, and I were seated on the platform in our thrones while Genny and Hayley-ann sat next to Edmund and I in smaller thrones because they were not royalty…yet. Zane, Adam, and Elizabeth were on seats just off the platform showing that they were still important.

"Aslan said that we should worry about it so I say we do." Another Narnian said. I sighed.

"The Tetians are prepared for war. That's all they want. They are trained for this. They take their children from the age of eight and start to train them for war. They are washed from any humanity. They are cruel vicious people and you need to watch out for them." Genny said. I couldn't believe that she knew about them so much without knowing that they were real.

"I've read what Lady Gennivieve has written about them. They give no mercy and they fight hard." Elizabeth said speaking up. I swore it was the first time I heard her speak. Edmund looked just as shocked as I felt. Caspian looked shocked but awe struck.

"Then I guess we will have to be extra careful now, won't we?" The first Narnian said. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting.

"Everyone, we should call it a day and meet back here tomorrow." I suggested. Everyone nodded and started to talk to each other as they meandered out of the room. I sighed again and felt someone grab my right hand. I looked and saw Genny staring at me. I read the worry in her eyes but I also saw something else. It was the warrior that she was. She was meant to be doing this. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop her from fighting in this war. She was going to be fighting right along with me.

"Peter, relax a little. I know this is stressful but you need to relax." She said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a standing position.

"Is it dinner time yet?" Edmund asked. We all laughed and I nodded. We all made our way to the dinning hall. We walked in and saw that everyone was there and waiting for us. WE all took our seats quickly. I was at the head of the table with Edmund on my right and Genny on my left. Next to Edmund was Hayley-ann and then Caspian next to Genny. Susan sat next to Caspian and Lucy next to Hayley-ann.

"High King Peter, I hope that everything is okay. You've been in meetings all day." Prince Comlin said.

"Yes, everything is fine. It was just a few things that needed my attention. I had to lay down a new tariff last week and the people were not very happy about it." I told them. I really didn't want to tell them about the threat just yet and it wasn't exactly a lie. It did happen but it was quickly taken care of.

"Well they shouldn't complain to you. You are their king and they need to learn that what you say is law. You have the power." Comlin commented. I noticed Genny glaring at her plate trying not to snap at the prince. She must have sensed my stair because she looked up at me. I gave her a nod to encourage her to speak her mind. She looked at Prince Comlin to speak to him.

"Excuse me Prince Comlin," She said "but I'm going to have to disagree with you. I think that it is wise for the people to let their ruler know what they feel is needed, what is not, and what they do or do not like. If they don't or their ruler does not listen then they could be pushed into rebellion. It is important for a ruler to know his people." She looked calm but I could hear the venom behind the calm façade. I saw Comlin shiver at the tone.

"I agree," Hayley-ann spoke up. "A ruler who does not know their people cannot be a very good ruler." I noticed the smile on Edmund's face widen. Comlin looked down ashamed.

"You are absolutely correct." King Admin said finally interjecting into the conversation. "I think that you could do well to learn from them, Maligra" Admin said to look at his daughter. She looked down at her food blushing but she nodded slightly to show her father that she heard him. "Your girls here are very wise." He added that part to Edmund and I.

"Thank you," Edmund and I said at the same time. I noticed Hayley-ann, Genny, Elizabeth, Susan, and Lucy give us incredulous looks.

_Uh-oh we're in trouble_.

**A/N: How was it? 10 points to whoever can guess the history references in the last two chapters. Maybe I'll even update faster if you guys can get it. I hope you guys are having or will have a great summer!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Sorry that it has taken so long to update but I promise that I'll be updating faster because I now have my laptop and it makes life so much easier. I hope that you enjoy this one. It is extra long to make up for the long wait. Enjoy.**

**Genny.**

Chapter 11 **Genny's POV**

"Thank you?" I exclaimed. Edmund and Peter were sitting on the couch looking down at the floor while Hayley-ann and I paced back and forth opposite of each other. "As if you have anything to do with how smart we are,"

"Why in the name of Aslan would you say thank you?" Hayley-ann asked after me.

"We're sorry. It just kind of came naturally." Peter said guiltily.

"We know we have nothing to do with your intelligence. You come from a time where women are considered equal and Narnia sees it that way as well but the Archenlanders do not see it that way." Edmund explained.

"If Narnia believes those women are equal, then how come I had to prove I was strong enough to be in the war council?" I asked. The boys went silent and I momentarily stopped.

"You two are unbelievable!" Hayley-ann exclaimed.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." I said and stormed out of the library. I made it abut half way down the hall when I heard Peter call my name.

"Come on Genny, wait for me to catch up." Peter called. I didn't stop but I slowed down a little. Eventually he caught up.

"What?" I asked. It came out a little meaner then I expected and I watched as Peter flinched. We stopped moving and were just looking at each other now.

"Sweetie, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I won't be able to sleep if I know your upset at me." He said as he reached for my hand. I sighed and grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers.

"I'm not upset t you. I'm upset at what you said. Don't take credit for things I do." He nodded. We started to walk again and turned a corner. We ran into Prince Tanslin. Peter and I quickly let each other's hands go.

"High King Peter, Lady Gennivieve," Tanslin said shocked to see us. He bowed quickly. Peter bowed back and I curtsied.

"Prince Tanslin, How are you this evening?" I asked politely.

"Very well Lady Gennivieve. Please just call me Tanslin. I hate formalities. And how are you two?" The prince asked Peter and I.

"I am very well Tanslin. You may call me Gennivieve." I said with a smile.

"I am also well thank you. I, unlike your father, hate formalities as well so please call me Peter." Peter said. I noticed Tanslin's eyes travel to me. "I would love to chat but it is getting late and Gennivieve expressed a wish to go to sleep and she got lost and asked for some help. She's only been here a few days." Peter said.

"I know how that is. I got lost here plenty of times. Tanslin said with a smile. I smiled back politely. We exchanged bows and curtsies and we were on our way. We didn't talk until we were sure that we were out of hearing range from Tanslin.

"I don't like how he was looking at you." Peter said frowning.

"Are you Jealous of Tanslin?" I asked as I reached for his hand. He took my hand and interlaced our fingers without thinking about it. It seemed like it was a reflex.

"Of course not," He replied. I looked at him and laughed a little.

"Don't lie; I know that you're jealous." I said teasingly. He scrunched up his nose as if he smelt something horrible.

"I'm honestly not jealous. That would mean he'd have you and I'd want you. I have you so that is not the case. I just didn't like how he looked at you. He looked like he wanted to have you. Like a piece of property and not a person. "At the ball I want to openly tell everyone that I am courting you." Peter said seriously. I giggled. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, it just sounds funny because I'm from a time that no one says things like that." I said.

"Well are you okay with doing that?" He asked me. I nodded and smiled.

~Page break~ **Adam's POV**

It was the day before the ball and the castle was in uproar. Everyone was running around trying to get things ready. Susan was freaking out and had all of us, minus her, entertain the Archenlanders. I noticed that Peter barely left Genny's side and Edmund was never away from Hayley-ann. We spent the day at the beach. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Lucy. She was smiling and talking to everyone. Zane sulked on a rock a distance away from everyone and I sat on the sand staring at the water as the waves rushed towards the shore. I watched as Liz tripped and blushed when Caspian helped her up. Eventually it was time to go in and get ready. As soon as we entered the doors, Susan ushered us into our rooms so we could get ready. I got changed quickly and walked out. I entered the ball room and saw Zane. I walked up to him.

"Hey, Zane, what's up?" I asked. He looked up at me, because I'm a good half a foot taller then him, and nodded.

"Not much." was his simple answer. I shrugged and looked around. The room was full of Archenlanders and Narnians. Music was playing softly in the back ground and food was being passed around. Soon it went silent and the doors I the back of the room opened and the monarchs of Narnia walked in. Lucy was on the far left with Susan on her right. Next to Susan were Caspian and the Peter. On Peter's right was Edmund. After them came Gennivieve and, on her right, Hayley-ann. There was a pause and then King Admin and his wife Skylar. His kids came after with Tanslin in the middle, his brother to his right and his sister to his left. By now the Narnian monarchs were at the front with Hayley-ann and Gennivieve. Hayley-ann was next to Edmund and Gennivieve was slightly behind Peer because he was ahead of everyone facing the crowd.

"Welcome, everyone." Peter greeted. I would like to welcome all the Archenlanders that have come this distance to be with us. King Admin and his family are always welcome in Narnia." Peter paused as everyone clapped. "I would like to thank my sister, Susan, or throwing this ball and the staff who has helped and are serving us tonight. Some of you do not know two people up here with us. I would like to introduce Lady Gennivieve and Lady Hayley-ann." Peter pointed to each in turn. Everyone clapped in welcome. I hoped that Peter wouldn't introduce us and by the looks on Zane's face he wanted the same thing. Luckily Peter decided that he had talked enough and that the ball should go on.

"I thought that Peter would announce that he and Genny are going out." Zane said to me.

"I'm pretty sure it's called courting and it's not something to announce really. I think that it would be obvious if he only dances with her and his sisters." I pointed out to him.

"Why would he dance with his sisters?" He asked.

"It's a politeness thing." I said not wanting to talk about it anymore. A few seconds later Elizabeth walked up to me. "Hey Elizabeth,"

"Hey Adam," she said. "Are you having fun?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, so do you think that Peter and Gennivieve are going to go public about their courting?" I asked her. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You sound like a girl. I have no idea. I think they might because Tanslin has been watching her all night just waiting for her to leave Peter's side and I've seen Peter giving Tanslin dirty looks." I laughed slightly at the thought of the high King being jealous. I looked over at Peter and saw that he was sitting on his thrown and Edmund was sitting on his and they seemed like they were discussing something important. Hayley-ann and Gennivieve were getting something to drink at a near by table.

**Genny's POV**

"So Caspian, are you going to ask anyone to dance?" I asked as Caspian walked over to get a drink. Se shrugged shyly. I felt the sudden urge to turn around. When I did I say a man around the age of twenty or so. He had sandy blond hair like the desert. He had bright, almost glowing green eyes. I knew immediately that he was a Tetian. He stood in an archers position holding a bow and setting an arrow pointed right at Peter. I quickly grabbed Caspian's sword and motioned for him to act like it hadn't happened. I snuck around the people that ignored me. I went up behind the Tetian and just as he was about to shoot I put the sword to his throat.

"If I were you I would drop that arrow." I said behind him. He didn't lower it but he didn't shoot. "Would you like to explain what you're doing?" I asked him

"tegnas jante Narnian Kut tun wotneny resn" He said. It took me a minute to realize he apparently didn't speak much English and that he was yelling. By now everyone was looking. Peter tensed at his eyes met mine. He stood.

"What did you say?" Peter asked.

"He said 'The Narnian Kings need to fall. They are not worthy to rule.' Put your weapon down." I said through gritted teeth. He didn't do what he was told.

"They deserve to die! They will die!" He started to yell over and over again. I pushed the sword deeper into his throat and he stopped yelling but he was saying it over and over again quietly but because the room was silent you could hear it perfectly.

"Put. Down. Your. Sword." I said angrily. He lowered it. "What is your name Tetian and who sent you?"

"You cannot make me speak." He said. I rolled my eyes and dug the sword in deeper. It drew some blood.

"I wouldn't withhold information from Genny." I heard Hayley-ann say next to me.

"Mieth. My name is Mieth." He said quickly.

"Who sent you?"

"I won't tell you." He said. Hayley-ann stepped in front of him. Mieth gasped and his eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"Apna Lansten Monlentos." He said.

"Gennivieve, What did he just say?" Peter asked.

"He said 'Magnificent queen and destroyer.'" I said. "The Tetians have a prophecy. It says that a woman with strange hair will come and help win a war between Tetia and Narnia." I explained. Peter walked forward bringing guards with him.

"Throw him in the dungeon." Peter told the guards. I gave them Mieth and handed Caspian back his sword. It was silent except for Mieth screaming that the Tetians would win as he was dragged out of the room.

"Everyone, do not worry. We will win this war. We are all safe. Let's continue on with this lovely ball that Queen Susan has put together." Peter announced to the room. Everyone hesitantly began to talk again and the music began to play again. Peter looked stressed out and worried.

"Peter, honey, calm down please. No one got hurt and like you said, we are going to win this war.

"How do you think he got in?" Peter asked. I shrugged because I was wondering the same thing.

"I would have to say that he killed a few guards. It would've been easy because he wouldn't have to get close range to kill them. Either that or he had someone on the inside." I said. He sighed.

"Either way we are going to be having some problems." Peter said sighing. I noticed that everyone was dancing again. "Would you like to dance? I need to have a distraction." Peter asked.

"Oh so you just want to dance with me for a distraction?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. He laughed a little.

"That and I want to show as much as possible that you are mine." He said with a smile and pulled me onto the floor.

**Hayley-ann's POV**

I was trying to reassure Edmund that I would never side against Narnia. He had yet to make eye contact with me. Instead he occupied himself with gazing around the room. His hand was on his sword as if he expected someone to attack again.

"Edmund, please look at me." I begged. "I'm sorry for whatever it is that you seem to be angry at me about." I said. He sighed and finally looked at me.

"I'm not angry with you and I know you would never fight against Narnia." He said.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked confused. He sighed again.

"I'm afraid that during this war you're going to get hurt or even worse die. I just got you and I don't want to lose you so soon." He grabbed my hand in between the two f his and brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand before leaning forward and kissing my forehead. I sighed and took a step forward and put my arms around his waist as he put his arms around my shoulders protectively. I pulled away a few minutes later and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you either." I said. He smiled and pulled me onto the dance floor as a slow song came on.

**A/N: so what did you think? I' sorry it took so long to update. I gave you a long one to make up for it so I hope you can forgive me. I hope you liked all the sweetness between Hayley-ann and Edmund. I also hope you liked getting to know Adam a little better. You're gonna be getting a little more of stuff from Adam, Zane and Elizabeth. If you have anything that you want to see more of let me know and I'll try to work it in.**


	15. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know this is really short but It's another filler chapter because I need some time to type up the other chapter for this and I've started two other stories (their Percy Jackson stories though). I hope you like it.**

**Genny**

Chapter 11 **Zane's POV**

"See? Their plan didn't work!" Kosey exclaimed "This is why women should not get in the affairs of planning war!"

"Excuse me but last time I checked we kept them alive." Genny said in a calm voice. "No one could've guessed that the Tetians were being assisted by someone on the inside. If we weren't here then Mieth would have killed the kings. I was the one who saw him and stopped him. I didn't see you doing anything."

"Can we stop focusing on the past? What's done is done. Let's focus on winning the war." Edmund said. I sat quietly next to Adam and Elizabeth and watched as Edmund looked around the room with a stare that dared anyone to argue with him. The room immediately went silent.

"Does anyone know what to do?" Peter asked.

~Page Break~

Eventually it was time to leave the "war council" as Adam liked to refer to it as. Elizabeth, Adam, and I really didn't contribute to it. I had no idea about war and it surprised me that Genny did. Adam was talking to Elizabeth about something and we turned a corner and I ran into Susan. Literally. My only thought was: _Why do I have to make myself look like such an idiot?_

"Oh, Sorry Zane," she smiled sweetly. She was so pretty.

"I-its o-okay," I stammered and winced at how stupid I sounded. "The ball was good by the way." I told her and she giggled. "Well, besides the whole thing with the Tetian almost killing your brothers." I said looking down at my feet. She nodded.

"Are you just getting out of the meeting?" She asked and I nodded. She shook her head and looked out the window. It had to be about four.

"Are you doing anything?" I asked her nervously and she shook her head no. "Would you like to maybe go for a walk or something?" She smiled softly and nodded. We started to walk in the direction of the gardens.

"You're very quiet." Susan Observed. I nodded and looked at my shoes. "May I ask why?"

"I don't know why I'm so quiet. I guess because I don't really have much to say." I said while I shrugged. She looked and me and nodded as if the answer was good enough for her.

"What was your life like before you came to Narnia." She asked. I had to think about it. I couldn't really remember before Narnia.

"I don't really remember much. All I remember was I didn't do much outside. I was always in my bedroom. I rarely talked to people. Maybe that's why I'm so quiet. I never really learned how to talk to people." I said. "May I ask you a question?" Susan nodded her head after slight hesitation. "What's it like to be royalty?" She seemed to think about that.

"I don't know. It's nothing special really. I mean I have a lot of responsibilities and I get fancy clothes but it just seems normal. I'm not sure that I can explain it well." She finished off with a soft giggle. I smiled at the sound. I really liked the sound of her laugh. I would never admit it out loud but I think I'm actually falling for her. Why do I have to have so many problems? They always keep people away.

**A/N: So? What do you think of Zane. He's more misunderstood then is shown in this chapter. *spoiler…Zane was lying when he said why he was quiet.* I wonder what his problems are. Can anyone guess?**


	16. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N: Okay I'm SOOOOOO sorry that this hasn't been updated in forever! I'm not going to give you some lame excuse of being busy (however true that is) I'm going to tell you honestly that I'm not really sure how I feel about this story anymore. So I'm going to ask you your opinion. Should I take this down and rewrite it or should I just continue on? If you want me to continue on then your going to have to give me some ideas because I have no idea what to do now. Again I'm so sorry that I abandoned this story for so long but let me know what you want me to do.**

**Genny**


	17. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Genny's POV

I walked away from the war council in a rage. I knew there was no logical explanation for being so angry but I couldn't stop. I know that we did our best at keeping them safe. How were we supposed to know that they were being helped? I was mumbling incoherently to myself when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I said and looked up to see who it was. I saw standing in front of King Admin.

"It's quite alright my lady. How is High King Peter doing?" The foreign king seemed to genuinely care.

"He is doing well. He is looking forward to seeing you and your family at dinner tonight."

"I, too, am looking forward to it. I hope you and the lady Hayley-ann will be joining us." I smiled at him and nodded.

"I must be going. I will see you at dinner." I said and curtsied. He bowed and I walked away. I stormed into my room hoping to avoid any further contact from people. My hopes were shattered when I saw Peter sitting on a chair near my fireplace. The fire was not lit but he was staring at it as if it was. I was still angry at what happened in court that I didn't even question why he was there I just flopped face down on my bed and screamed. I laid there for a few minutes and I could feel Peter's eyes on me.

"Peter, I swear to Aslan, say something or stop staring." I told him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? The people thinking that I know nothing and I'm just _'a woman that doesn't yet know her place and thinks she can have knowledge on the art of war.' _All of them have no idea what their talking about!" I stated angrily as I paced around my room. Peter sat quietly throughout an hour long rant as he watched me pace back and forth. I saw him look outside.

"We need to go to dinner." He said and stood up. I huffed in agitation.

"That's it? That's all you have to say after my rant?"

"Well what do you want me to say? The people's opinion isn't going to change unless you do something to change it. I can't really do anything." I sighed. I knew he was right. I hated being wrong.

"I know. Thanks for listening." I said and smiled sadly at him. He smiled back and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll always be here to listen." He said and I could hear the honesty in his voice. We stood there for a minute or so and then he pulled away. "We need to head to dinner before Susan kills us." I laughed and nodded. He smiled warmly at me and kissed my forehead. He stepped away and walked towards the door. He held it open for me and I stepped forwards.

When we walked into the dining room, only Susan was seated. I gave her and odd look as I sat down next to Peter. She shrugged and we sat in silence. I took a sip from my wine goblet and tapped my fingers on the table. A few minutes later Lucy, Hayley-ann, and Edmund walked in. I smiled at them as they sat. After a few minutes of silence I started to freak out.

"Are we gonna just sit in silence then?" I asked with a chuckle. Everyone else laughed as well. Luckily it got the room more animated and when the others walked in we were all talking excitedly and joking around.

"It is a good thing to see you all such in high spirits. I was beginning to wonder if you had any sense of humor." King Admin teased us. "And to think that Lady Gennivieve was in such a bed mood only a little while ago,"

"Why were you in a bad mood, Lady Gennivieve?" Princess Maligra asked. I looked down the table at her and smiled warmly.

"It's nothing just a bit of agitation." I said and she nodded. I could tell she didn't really believe me.

"Women always seem to get worked up over little things that of no importance, wouldn't you say King Peter?" Comlin asked.

"Comlin!" King Admin and Queen Skylar scolded.

"I would have to say that I don't agree with you prince Comlin. The only times that the women I know get worked up is when there is good reason to be so stressed out." Peter stated calmly. In his eyes I could see his distaste for the young prince though. "While we are on the topic of being stressed I have a question for you, King Admin."

"Yes?" The older king asked.

"If Narnia were to go to war, would you be our allies?" there was silence as the older king looked at the younger one.

"King Peter, are you expecting a war? Surely what happened at the ball was not an act of war."

"We have been warned that Tetians, from the wild lands of the north are rallying armies and plan to attack. What happened at the ball was just a taste of what they are capable of." Peter said

"What are the Tetians like?" King Admin asked now going into his formal kingly attitude.

"They are ruthless. They are trained to kill from birth. They are completely dehumanized. They will stop at nothing to get what they want." I said speaking up.

"We would, of course, be your allies in this war if or when it comes." Queen Skylar said from her seat next to her husband.

"We will not make your people fight. We just want to make sure that you will not be helping the Tetians bring about our downfall." Edmund said.

"We hope this will be a short war with out to many deaths on our part." Hayley-ann said next to Edmund.

"As my wife said, we will not side with the barbarians of the north and will gladly fight along side you if needed." Peter nodded and took a sip of wine.

"I'm glad we have settled this." Peter said as he put his goblet down.


	18. ADOPTION! AN!

**A/N:**

**Dear readers,**

** I realize that you want me to update this and I hate to disappoint you but I can't. But so that you're not left hanging to much I've decided to put this story up for adoption. Anyone who would like to adopt this please PM telling me that you want to and also a link to your story. I want someone who already has at least one story up so I know I can trust you with this. This story means a lot to me since it was the first one that I ever posted. The story you send doesn't have to be a Narnian fic. I hope you can all forgive me. And I want to thank all of you that kept with this and helped keep me encouraged as long as you did. You're all the best!**

**Love,**

**Genny**


End file.
